


Retry?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Fail Endings (Henry Stickmin), M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Mysterious gas in a Toppat stronghold.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 151





	Retry?

Henry decided that his favored double-takedown would work as well with him and Charles as it did with him and Ellie.

And it works. The guards to this Toppat stronghold fall, their hats rolling away and Charles grabs a key card, scanning it. The door slides open and they slide through. The door slams shut.

“Uh oh,” Charles says. He presses his headphones but gets nothing but static. He turns back to scan the card again but it doesn’t work.

They start looking for options.

Henry holds out his not-so-trusty transporter.

There is a baseball bat.

They could try to hack the door.

A timer lights up on an over dramatic clock.

Charles reaches to the door to hack it but the timer runs out before he can and the room fills with gas.

They both hold their breath for as long as they can before Charles has to gasp, followed momentarily by Henry.

Nothing happens at first.

Then heat surges in both of them and they pressed together, lips and limbs tangled.

…

Here’s hoping it burns through your system before someone notices the guards.

<< Retry? <<

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fault of my friends talking about sex pollen for too long.


End file.
